


escape(s)

by apricty



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Kai biker, Kai in leather ., Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Slice of Life, beomkai are in love i can see thru them, beomkai in love, i wrote this in two nights after three coffee cups and i have zero regret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:55:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28807689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apricty/pseuds/apricty
Summary: The story of their love unravels as they travel around Seoul in one of their many early morning escapes.There is just so much one can do…when one falls in love.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Huening Kai
Comments: 11
Kudos: 51





	escape(s)

**Author's Note:**

> i listened to [for him.](https://open.spotify.com/track/5gBEdUKVZJgvQwNu8pIQqy?si=82t1tyhdTYGBlG37gP8X_Q&utm_source=copy-link) once while thinking about beomkai and i instantly knew: _it’s them_. later i found [this](https://twitter.com/GYUKAl/status/1289794495093993479?s=20) edit by @GYUKAl. 
> 
> this is very much inspired by it so maybe go watch it, _please_. ALSO by beomgyu's wlts and kai's puma outfits, legendary outfits if i may add.

There is just so much one can do with $10 and a motorcycle in the morning.

Can you hurry up?

[2:00 AM]

Kai's been waiting outside of Beomgyu's house for what felt like an eternity, the night is cold, the streetlights around can barely hold on, some tilt whereas some don't shine anymore and the only sound around is the one of him breathing. A slight mist comes out from his mouth.

"Let's go!" Beomgyu whispers when he opens the fence's door, trying his best to walk on his toes and closing delicately.

"What took you so long?" Kai knows Beomgyu takes his time with clothes, even when it’s just the two of them, and he isn’t mad if he gets to see him in a cute black beret, and his cute checkered fingerless gloves.

"Hey, keep it quiet!" the boy replies as he gets on the motorcycle and takes his helmet in hands, the one of a gray stripe on the side.

But between the disturbing quiet of the night, a slight crack on the door can be heard. This is _the cue_ _to run_ for their lives _._ Beomgyu tightens his hold on Kai's waist and shuts his eyes.

"Quick, quick!" he whispers with fear.

In less than a second Kai turns the engine on, and they bolt away from there. _"CHOI BEOMGYU!!!"_ can be heard right away, along with the smell of burning wheels against the pavement.

Beomgyu's mom is going to _kill them_ both like that one time they arrived at 1 early morning because they couldn’t find their way back from the cinema ( _or didn't want to?)._ Kai doesn't notice he has been holding his breath until they stop a few blocks away.

"She's going to hate me," he says.

"She could never," Beomgyu smiles, gently fixing Kai's messy hair from the wind. "I was afraid she would make me walk back to my room, but she'll understand"

"We've been doing this for almost a year, and you still haven't told her?"

"She knows!… doesn't mean she agrees, how could she not know? See these?" Beomgyu points a finger to the dark circles under his eyes, “not for free, and definitely not from playing games at night, or could it be for the unbelievable number of naps I take during the day?”

“If you get that tired during the day, why do you keep accepting to come, hyung?” Kai asks, and looks at the boy sitting on the motorbike, the light of a tall stand-alone light falling on his face accentuating his dark circles and his brilliant eyes, Beomgyu’s eyes are precious, round, brown, and pure.

“Because I like being with you, Kai-yah,” the corners of Beomgyu’s mouth lift, ever so softly.

Kai shakes his head disapproving but content nevertheless. "Put on your helmet, I don't want her thinking I don't take care of you," the least he can do after stealing her son every morning to drive around town is make sure to keep him safe.

Beomgyu huffs with a smirk, but complies putting on his helmet "You worry too much, shouldn't that be me? I should be taking care of my little Kai.'' Beomgyu takes Kai’s helmet, the one of the blue stripe on the side, and places it over Kai's head, slowly, wrapping it with care, he fixes his biker boyfriend's leather jacket when he finishes. "Where are we going tonight?"

_"To see the stars."_

Driving around Seoul became _their thing_ even before Beomgyu's family moved to Seoul, because back then they used to live together.

They have done it all, _almost_.

Kai met Beomgyu in his last year of high school, it was Soobin's fault as usual. When Soobin and Kai were very young they had plans, big… huge plans. They wanted to live together in a place far from home, just the two of them.

"My friend needs a place to stay," Soobin let out in the morning while they ate breakfast. _Shameless_ , Kai thought.

"So…"

"I offered our place."

Neither he nor Soobin were the type to deny help to others and no matter how much Kai felt his heart sinking by the betrayal of his best friend, he knew Soobin wouldn't do it if he had no other option.

Beomgyu arrived the day after. He was small, slim, and pretty... gorgeous, Beomgyu had very pretty yet sharp facial features, deep brown eyes, fair black hair, and full-on black clothes with chains hanging and all.

“Your friend is scary,” Kai whispered to Soobin once the boy wasn’t around.

“Let him get comfortable, you two might end up getting along really well, I even think you are the slightest bit alike.”

At first, Kai wouldn't say a word to Beomgyu, and the latter wouldn't even try to talk to anyone besides Soobin. They had dinner in complete silence, Soobin talked from time to time but there wasn’t much progress, Kai had started to think that this had been Soobin’s worst idea since that one time he lost a bet against Choi Yeonjun, a mess, worse than a mess!

If it wasn’t because Soobin was book-smart like no other, and he got into an exchange program thanks to school, Beomgyu and Kai would’ve never talked to each other.

"What are we eating tonight?" Beomgyu asked, their first conversations were short and all food-related.

"Whatever you like," but Beomgyu never knew what to eat, and Kai was used to Soobin knowing exactly what to cook.

"But we have no food…," _that too,_ they finished the supplies in a week, and they had six months to go.

It was all a nightmare, Kai sitting on the couch watching TV without Soobin, without food, without being able to freely talk, living in his apartment but feeling somewhere else, somewhere unknown. Still, Kai offered himself to go to the supermarket and buy food, maybe more to free his mind than because he was hungry, but Beomgyu was reluctant of how he _had_ to be the one who had to do it because he was older.

They ended up going together to the market.

They ended up kissing back at home.

Kai was unsure about where to touch, but he had seen many times couples kissing on TV, they all held their partners from the face, so he did the same. At first, his mouth was hesitant, it moved slowly over Beomgyu's, while the latter's lips felt like they knew exactly what they were doing. Kai let himself be guided.

Beomgyu was holding Kai from the neck, his hand was running through the younger's nape, slightly playing with his hair, and guiding their bodies to the couch, not once separating their mouths.

Kai ended up under Beomgyu's body, holding the small frame of the boy with his hands, his skin was warm at the touch. So when he had gotten the gist of it, his hands wandered around Beomgyu's body softly, and at moments he pulled him closer.

Beomgyu bit his lower lip slightly and, when he left a trail of kisses on Kai's neck, the younger let a muffled groan escape.

Then, eyes made circles, and chills running through his body, Kai looked at Beomgyu and ran away. It was a mess, ever since _he_ came, Kai was a mess.

Beomgyu and Kai’s relationship didn't start in a common way, they knew, they didn’t even talk about _the_ (many) _kiss_ (es) for a long time and the silence was too heavy… slightly worse than before. Kai ran to school early in the morning, so he wouldn't have to face the boy living with him. And since the motorcycle made tons of noise he walked with it a few blocks to finally leave.

Beomgyu was the first one to reach out when Kai was dragging himself along his motorcycle through the street.

"Kai," he shouted, "I am sorry about _that_ time," Kai stopped and looked back, the boy looked like he had just woken up, his hair was messy and his pajamas were still on. "It is my fault, I know, I started it so… yeah, It shouldn't have happened that way."

"What do you mean _that way?_ " Kai shouted back.

"Well, I wanted us to talk first? And maybe take you out? I had been meaning to tell you that you are kinda… uhm sort of… cool, I wasn't strong enough to walk up to you and _talk,_ " Beomgyu kept walking as he spoke, lowering his tone as he reached the younger, "I am sorry."

“So you like me,” was everything he replied.

Beomgyu crackled a laugh. “You just noticed? I thought I was obvious.”

“What do you mean?”

“You are annoying! Are you really gonna make me say it out here with all the people looking?” Kai nodded brightly, a winning smile on his face, “I always thought you were the most stunning boy I had ever seen, and I can even say my face went red each time you looked my way, so I always turned away. I thought you noticed the way my hands were shaking the night we had to go to the market because we had no food, or how I kept avoiding talking because I was sure I’d stutter.”

“I thought you hated me!”

“Yes, you are annoying! But yes I like you anyway.”

They were a weird match, Beomgyu liked to talk about how different they were and Kai just liked listening, both were the type to talk a lot and at the same time the best to listen, so they were never really bored, even in silence. It started as a little secret they could shout out as long as Soobin wasn’t home because after he came back he had started dating Taehyun, a boy he met in the library and both studied until late at night, relationships take your time away… and then your friends start dating between them.

Beomgyu and Kai had plenty of time catching up with kissing and talking about how exhausting school was. Beomgyu was used to walk inside their home after school and right away call Kai’s name to hug.

“Can you hug me?” was his _'hi, I'm home'_. Kai never denied anything to Beomgyu, and the latter always made sure to keep Kai safe and comfortable.

Some nights, when Kai’s eyes wouldn’t close, he would walk to Beomgyu’s room and fit himself in the small bed to hug him from the back. Other times he would sit on the bed first and look at the way the boy slept peacefully, his eyelashes resting prettily over his cheeks and his messy hair all over his face. One of those times, Beomgyu called his name.

“Kai-yah,” he mumbled, “Kai-yah,” once more.

“Hyung? Did I wake you up? Should I leave?” _Did he notice?_ That used to be Kai’s worst nightmare.

“Stay.” The words coming out of Beomgyu’s mouth were dragged, but he understood perfectly anyway, that's how he discovered about Beomgyu's sleep talking, he was cute, he mumbled words and could keep a simple conversation.

But through those small moments in which he met Beomgyu without the latter noticing, that was how Kai fell harder in love, through the small details, the way Beomgyu pouted each time he was mad or how his thick eyebrows frowned when he threw tantrums around, even how when mad, in Kai’s eyes, he was the cutest.

It had been a time when Kai wanted to go see him so bad he ended up riding all the way to his campus to meet him. Beomgyu had no issues walking out from his classes and meeting Kai in one of those far-from-the-public-eye benches, behind the millions of bushes.

_Just in case._

It was great having someone who’d wait to see you early even when you’ll meet later again.

Then Kai's graduation came, Beomgyu slipped into his room in the morning, quietly before Soobin, woke up. Beomgyu held Kai's hand that time intertwining their fingers, he fixed his hair, his bow tie, and his incredibly awful suit, he really had awful suits.

"What are you doing?" Kai complained at the way Beomgyu moved his hands in all directions, fixing from head to toe.

"Helping you out."

"You don't have to do this, hyung."

"But I want to, why are you always like this? Let me fix the bow tie, and let me fix your hair... just let me," and maybe Kai was hallucinating because Beomgyu wasn't looking into his eyes anymore, "let me kiss you," he said, breathy.

Kai's mind had a ton of thoughts, but in these particular cases he didn't think through too much, so he leaned just a bit until his forehead touched Beomgyu's, and they looked each other in the eyes.

"You like me a lot, don't you?" Kai said.

"I've always liked you," Beomgyu took Kai's chin and connected their lips like that, they started slowly, as usual, just a pair of soft lips trying to find their way. But when Beomgyu let go of Kai, with his widened eyes and glistering stare, Kai knew he had lost it all.

That's how they started to... formally date? Sort of. Kai and Beomgyu never officially stated they were dating, but it was very obvious for both of them, not so much for others since they kept their distance in public. But their hands always found their way, along with their lips, along with silly words and cute compliments.

Now and then, when Beomgyu wanted to hold hands publicly he'd let out a: 'let's hand wrestle', Soobin would accept, and so would Kai. He'd only lost to Soobin, because Kai always let him win, just so they'd hold hands longer.

Then their escapes started, after school Kai would wait for Beomgyu and the latter would run out of class and hop on Kai's motorcycle.

“Where are we going?” Beomgyu asked. Kai planned things beforehand, but he kept the places in secret to surprise him.

“A pretty place,” was Kai’s usual answer.

“There are tons of pretty places around” Beomgyu started to wander "The park that's in front of the house, the rivers around the city, my home, your arms"

Kai would laugh and just say “Hold me tight.”

Beomgyu held Kai’s waist, his cheek against the younger's back.

The first time they went out was to watch the sunset, Kai drove to a park far from their home, one with small hills and tall trees where he used to go when he was a child. They sat on a bench where the trees didn’t cover their view and stared at the soft blue sky fading slowly to pink, then orange, and red.

Along with the change of colors in the sky so did the light on their faces and Kai was then sure, Beomgyu looked the prettiest under peach lights, _well_ he looked good under any light.

Another day, Kai woke Beomgyu up very early in the morning, he wasn’t sure about how the other would _not_ get mad at him for it, since sleeping was his favorite activity—apart from playing with Kai's hair.

“Hyung, hyung! Wake up!” Beomgyu didn’t reply, but his eyes were the slightest bit open, and he walked tripping on his way up to their rooftop.

“What is it?” he said once he felt the cold air of the morning.

“Let’s watch the sunrise together.”

Beomgyu sat beside Kai and laid his head on Kai’s shoulder while they looked at the way the navy blue sky turned into a clear shade of blue, not so vibrant but soft.

Soobin didn’t notice at first, it was until their escapes had become a habit, not even they noticed how much time they spent out together and because Beomgyu bought matching helmets for them.

Beomgyu was sickeningly sweet, Kai never imagined he could be like that. There was one time that Beomgyu got home with a small stuffed animal he left on the table with a note _‘I won this at the arcade for you, from Bbomgyu-hyong!’_ he wrote it cutely, just the way Kai always wrote it. It was then when Soobin spoke to them.

“You two are dating,” Soobin stated, he had sat them side by side at the table with the light of a tilting bulb falling on his face in a scary manner, because the room was dark and the talk was forward.

Kai didn't want to answer, there was something in the way Soobin looked at them, deep eyes and his mouth in a line.

“Yes,” Beomgyu spoke and Soobin’s eyebrows furrowed.

“Why did you not tell me?” he huffed. “Do you not trust me?”

“It sort of happened, I’m sorry, hyung,” Kai said, looking down at the small fox Beomgyu had gifted him.

Soobin was a bit mad at first, but he felt relieved too, that they had the other now. From then on they went out without hiding anymore, and they ended up doing all sorts of stupid things.

They were kissing in a dark alley.

Beomgyu was against the wall and his hands were pulling Kai’s hair, softly, they started slowly, as usual, a bit shy to touch each other, but they always got their paces after a few minutes, steady and a bit fast, Beomgyu sucked slightly Kai's lower lip, leaving it plush only the way he knew. Then, trailing the younger's jawline with his lips he left kisses, sliding slowly to the younger's neck. Beomgyu liked kissing Kai’s neck and the soft spot in the crook of it.

Kai liked it too, and he made more or less the job of trailing with his hands Beomgyu's small frame and cupping his face when he wanted to taste his boyfriend's lips, the _sweet_ cherry flavor.

“Hey!” the light of a lamp showering them, and even if their hearts were running miles per minute already, they started racing miles per second at the sight of police officers.

Beomgyu mumbled “Run,” and so they did. It took them a few hours to get home and a few days to go back for the motorbike. Ever since, they had the slightest trauma and their souls leaving their bodies at the sound of police sirens.

They also had one of those trips in which you don’t know where you are going, they ended up in the middle of nowhere because they ran out of gas.

“Did you not remember to fill it?”

“We didn’t leave home last week, I thought it was full!”

“Yah… Kai Kamal… What are we gonna do?”

They slept in one of those old and untrustworthy hostels a few kilometers after walking, Beomgyu was suffering all the way there, the cold, the awful sound of bugs scaring him every other minute, and his need to eat but not liking anything available. Soobin arrived for them the next morning laughing at them, his boyfriend by his side.

They also went through their first break up, and it hurt in ways Kai didn’t imagine. Beomgyu avoided Kai at all costs, he was not one to lie but neither to be discrete, he replied harshly to all the younger’s requests too.

Kai reached out first.

“Hyung, what did I do?”

Beomgyu didn’t say a word for a good while, he sat on his bed looking at Kai standing with his eyes down and his hands tired, red. Beomgyu looked pretty much the same, he hadn’t eaten in a few days, it was pretty awful that they still lived together and had to see each other that way “If you won’t tell me, then at least let’s go down to eat”

So the smaller boy stood from the bed and hugged Kai, tears rolling down his face. “I’m sorry, I'm not okay I just don’t want to drag you down with me but look at your tired eyes," he held Kai's face, "it’s my fault”

Beomgyu went through _stuff_ sometimes, but Kai made sure to make him know he would always be by his side even in the bad days and let him have the time he needed whenever he wanted.

Then Beomgyu's family got a house near their college and things got complicated

Because they missed each other so much Kai rode all the way from his apartment to Beomgyu’s new home every other morning and then Beomgyu proposed they’d go explore around when people were asleep, _the city is ours, Kai!_

The world was theirs.

"It surprises me to this day how much we talk around other people, but how quiet we can be around each other, especially after so much time."

"What if one day we don't have anything to talk about?" Kai asked, worried.

"That's not gonna happen," Beomgyu looked at him, "we'll make so many memories, and on those days you are not sure about what to say we'll recall them, we'll both talk about the many things we've done and the other many we have left to do. Or we can keep quiet, and listen to the sound of our heartbeats, I heard some old people do that."

"You are one of a kind," Kai laughed, but he felt reassured by his boyfriend's words.

"Make sure to keep me for a long time," Beomgyu held Kai's hand, "I'll do my part."

But those are _very few_ of their most memorable days. Now the cold morning air hitting Kai's chest is the most annoying feeling, the cold can be felt all the way in his body except for those parts in which Beomgyu's hands surround him, tightly.

He loves this. He loves Beomgyu.

Kai knows that in the very center of Seoul stars are not visible at all, he had walked out of his room and looked up at an empty midnight washed-out blue, light pollution was awful, so he looked up for a place slightly far from the city until a rustic place showed up, with a balcony on the hills.

That's where they are headed.

Stars rush across the sky when they arrive at the small house, beautiful rays of light in a dark night. The balcony allows them the view of the city, of lights shining much like stars but on earth, and the contrast of the ones falling.

"Shooting stars,'' Kai murmurs, he looks at Beomgyu. "Make a wish."

But Beomgyu has his eyes closed already.

“Done!” Beomgyu looks at Kai.

"What did you wish for?”

"Ah, Kai-yah! If hyung tells you, it won't come true!”

"Right, hyung,” he laughs, then he better not let his slip, he wants it to come true too.

Beomgyu stands beside Kai, his hands holding the balcony borders and his eyes looking up at a full of stars, navy blue sky. The smell of fresh grass and the morning cold breeze starts to make an appearance, the place is beautiful, the stars are beautiful.

"Hyung," Kai says, and Beomgyu turns at the call.

“What is it?” And without a doubt, the shinier stars are inside of Beomgyu’s eyes, and the most alluring smell is that of the lavender perfume he always wears.

Kai smiles, widely, “I love you.”

"Yah, punk…," Beomgyu laughs, not any of them had ever said those words to each other, Kai was too scared of being the first one saying such a scandalous phrase, but Beomgyu smiles fondly right after calming down his laughter.

He hugs Kai, and standing on his toes he gets closer to the younger’s ear just to whisper, "I love you too," in a mellow tone.

Beomgyu hides his face in Kai’s nape at the same time his arms rest over the taller's shoulders, Kai holds Beomgyu from the waist, and they stay like that for a while, in the comfort of each other’s presence and the warmth of their bodies crashing together.

The silence is eternal, Kai would say, but it allows him to listen to the sound of their hearts at one point, he likes to believe they beat in sync. His eyes close, peacefully, embracing the person he loves the most in the world.

There is just so much one can do with the person they love, and if there's one thing they are sure of, is that haven't done half of it.

**Author's Note:**

> The wish is _us_
> 
> hello! last one before i sleep ^^, and since i didn't give this one much thought, i don't have the usual ending notes, but i had a lot of fun writing it so i hope you have a lot of fun reading it as well, I was wondering whether writing bg's pov would be great but... i don't know, i might write it later (for my personal crying over hk in leather), i don't know about posting it, if you want it i just might <3 if you can and want to leave comments, they are always very much appreciated and welcomed in this lil small place that i call _heart_
> 
> btw! I hope to have beomkai france sooner than you expect! been having issues with... describing earlobes sorry, ily everyone<3\. I leave my [cc](https://curiouscat.me/apricty) and [twt](https://twitter.com/NlNGYU) in case you want to ask or interact with me ^^


End file.
